


Ball Pits and Teddybears

by Ash_Angel_Draken



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Angel_Draken/pseuds/Ash_Angel_Draken
Summary: Little Gabriel just wants his big brother Michael to play with him. Good thing Lucifer helps him out. One Shot.





	Ball Pits and Teddybears

"Mikey come play." Gabriel called out to his biggest brother as he toddered toward the Firstborn. 

"Not right now Gabriel I'm training." Michael called back as he flipped the training dummy into the air with a roundhouse kick.

"Mikey. You allwas tranming." Gabriel said with a pout. 

"Gabriel go bug Lucifer I'm busy." Michael said sharply. 

"Yeah... Buzzy buzzy... tranming." Gabriel groaned before turning and toddering over to where Lucifer was curled up against a tree reading. "Luci. Mikey no play."

"Michael won't play with you?" Lucifer questioned as he sat his book down and turned toward his baby brother.

"No. Buzzy... tranming." Gabriel whined.

"Well, that just won't do. Come here Gabe. I'll help you get Michael to play with you." The Morningstar replied.

"How?" Gabriel asked looking up at Lucifer with wide eyes.

"With a prank. Now. This is what you need to do. We're going to turn his dummy into teddybear. Think really hard on it and snap your fingers, like this." Lucifer said as he snapped his fingers.

"Like this." Gabriel said before rubbing is thumb against his pointer finger.

"Yup, just like that." Lucifer said with a grin turning Gabriel so he was facing Michael. "Now snap." Gabriel once more rubbed his fingers together as Lucifer quietly snaps his own. The training dummy suddenly turned into a giant teddy bear. 

Gabriel giggled and clapped his hands. "Yeeeaaaa.... Mikey play now." 

Michael just looked form the teddy to where Lucifer and Gabriel were and shook his head laughing. "Alright, I'll play." Snapping his own fingers and making the meadow they were in into a giant ball pit with slides and a basketball hoop. 

"Balls. Yea... Balls." Gabriel yelled clapping his hands again. The three archangels spent the next few hours playing in the ball pit. Over the course of the next few years all four archangels would spend time playing within it even God himself would come play with his Sons. 

Centuries later the ball pit was still there. Thousand of young angels had all played within it, and if Michael would occasionally bury himself within the balls and remember how things were back when he made the ball pit. Remember his little brothers and way things use to be. No one knew. 

As for where the teddy bear ended up. Well if you ever got into a certain trickster's bedroom you'd find a giant teddy bear sitting on his bed where the bed meets the walls in the corner of the room.


End file.
